The present invention relates to exercising apparatus for exercising the body, and relates more particularly to a multipurpose exercising apparatus which combines a chest expander and a fitness bender into a handy unit.
A variety of handy personal exercising apparatus including chest expander A (see FIG. 1), fitness bender B (see FIG. 2), hand grip, tension bar, etc., have been disclosed for exercising the muscles of different parts of the body, and have appeared on the market. These apparatus are designed for a specific purpose, i.e., for exercising the muscles of a specific part of the body. Therefore, several exercising apparatus shall have to prepare when to exercise different parts of the body. However, it is not economic to prepare several exercising apparatus for exercising the muscles of the body. When several exercising apparatus are prepared, much storage space is required. Besides, one will be quickly tired with constantly using the same exercising apparatus. Furthermore, constantly using a specific exercising apparatus to exercise a specific part of the body, the muscles of the body cannot be developed evenly.